(The Lost) Memories
(The Lost) Memories Recuerdos (Perdidos) en español es un conjunto de tres episodios de la serie Ride the Wind, cada uno contando una historia de los personajes que aparecieron por última vez en el episodio The Room con excepción de los Chaotix. Trama La trama tiene ciertas influencias de la literatura Cubista, pues los cinco episodios ocurran en el mismo lugar y al mismo tiempo, sólo que, como se mencionó antes, enfocándose en un sólo personaje en un episodio diferente. En todos los episodios se sigue la misma trama, el personaje buscando encontrarse con alguien para saber lo que está pasando, o bien, pueden ir por su cuenta. Ambos escritores querían añadir drama a la serie para hacerla parecida a la serie The Lost Memories. Cartas de Título Todas las cartas de título son fotografías, todas tomadas por Dan. Mientras que dos de las primeras habían sido tomadas por Mallory y una tomada por Dan. [[Archivo:Fotor_145961015071669.jpg|thumb|Primera carta de título de There's No Home for You Here]] [[Archivo:Fotor_146018905507815.jpg|thumb|Primera carta de título de Picture of a Tree...]] [[Archivo:Fotor_146138514258531.jpg|thumb|Primera carta de The Sea is a Good Place...]] There's No Home for You Here Fue tomada por Dan durante un paseo con Mallory, en la foto se ven los pies de Mallory. La primera tomada por Mallory en un bosque, en el que también se escribió un concepto primitivo del episodio. Según este, tomó la fotografía a un árbol mientras estaba tumbado bajo el mismo, posteriormente se quedó dormido. Picture of a Tree That Doesn't Look OK Fue tomada por Dan a un árbol a través de la tela de una hamaca. La primera fue tomada por Mallory durante un viaje. La carta y el nombre del episodio fueron inspirados por la canción del mismo nombre de la banda The World Is a Beautiful Place... The Sea is a Good Place to Think of the Future Fue tomada por Dan en un centro comercial. En la carta de título es una visión nocturna de la Avenida Insurgentes en la Ciudad de México. La primera es un dibujo hecho por Dan en el que se ve una mano tomando una fotografía con efecto Droste. El dibujo fue hecho a base de una fotografía de la mano de Dan sosteniendo una tarjeta. Es la primera carta de título que no incluye el nombre del episodio y la primera que es un dibujo. Transcripciones *''There's No Home for You Here'' *''Picture of a Tree That Doesn't Look OK'' *''The Sea is a Good Place to Think of the Future'' [[(The Lost) Memories/The Sea is a Good Place to Think of the Future (Transcripción)|]] Curiosidades * Los tres episodios están inspirados en el video musical de la canción "Let it Happen" de la banda Tame Impala. * De igual manera, los tres episodios comienzan con un verso de una canción. ** En el primero, "Don't be afraid of starting over..." es el último verso de la canción "Pseudologia Fantastica" de Foster the People ** En el segundo, "We're playing the game "Existence" to the end... Of the beginning." es el último verso de la canción "Tomorrow Never Knows" de The Beatles. ** En el tercero, "You know is going to hiding and wait until it passes over, or stay far gone for all eternity" son los tres últimos de la canción "Siberian Breaks" de la banda MGMT. There's No Home for You Here * El título del episodio fue tomado de una canción del mismo nombre de la banda The White Stripes. * La última frase "...así no se volverá a sentir muerto" hace referencia a un verso de la canción "Plant Life" de Owl City en la que dice "So I won't feel dead anymore." Picture of a Tree That Doesn't Look OK * El título del episodio fue tomado de una canción del mismo nombre de la banda The World is a Beautiful Place. * La referencia del avión fue inspirada por la película Donnie Darko. Según Dan, "fue bastante forzada y no iba al caso". * La frase "un lugar para enterrar extraños" fue inspirada por el nombre de la banda A Place to Bury Strangers. The Sea is a Good Place to Think of the Future * El título del episodio fue tomado de una canción del mismo nombre de la banda Los Campesinos! * La conversación de Deúzkær y Alison fue inspirada en un ensayo de Dan sobre "la eternidad". * Se hace referencia a la serie de Mallory Take to the Skies. * El chiste de "la primera víctima del escuadrón suicida" fue inspirada por un sujeto durante un velorio al que asistió Mallory. Categoría:Episodios